


P2O5

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, a tiddly bit of blood, mention of RTA death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praxis' life before signing up with the Allience and why he signed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to asocialconstruct (again) and seberu for Praxis' Greek heritage - I read it, it stuck.
> 
> Athanasios = Praxis. (Edit: The name Athanasios means immortal).

“Have you seen the new Maths teacher?” Athanasios overheard Mina say to Alexia as he entered the staff room.

“No, but I heard he’s from Earth!” Alexia replied, sounding both amazed and scandalised. “Have _you_ met him?”

Athanasios paused in his tea making, listening; spoon hovering over the cheap glass with its gold paint mostly gone from repeated washing, the scent of sugar and apple rising with the steam.

“I’ve not _met_ him, “Mina replied excited, “but I saw him yesterday coming out of the Head’s office.”

Athanasios finished stirring his tea, tapping the spoon against the rim of the glass and turned to lean against the counter watching Mina and Alexia. “What’s all this Lexi?” he asked.

Alexia waved him over, patting the chair next to her, gesturing for him to sit, including him in their gossip. “The new Maths teacher from Earth. Do you know anything about him Thanos?”

He took a sip of his tea and shook his head, “I only heard we were getting a replacement for Davey. I don’t know anymore than that.” He looked at Mina, “So is he some old colonial returned from not making his fortune on Earth?”

“No! That’s the best bit!” Mina squealed, excited to have such choice gossip to share. “He’s _from_ Earth! You know, slight build, pale skin, fair hair. English I thought; although I only heard him speak a couple of words, so it was hard to be sure. Plus he’s _young!_ ”

Alexia gave a small “Oh!” of surprise and excitement, covering her mouth with her hand, eyes bright.

Athanasios smiled at them, understanding Mina’s excitement better now. A young man from Earth was a good catch for any single young colonial woman.

The question was why the hell had he chosen to come out here or alternately, what had he done back on Earth to be sent out here?

                        ********************************************************

“Okay, are we ready? _Hans sit still and face front or I’ll have you running laps after school!_ Ready? Good...”

Thanos heated the iron deflagrating spoon containing the red phosphorus and dropped it quickly into the round bottom triangular glass flask filled with oxygen; grinning when the brilliant white light of its burning lit up the class making even the most cynical moody teenager exclaim with wonder.

“Sir! Wow, Sir!”

“Sir it’s so bright!”

“You’ve blinded me Sir, I’m suing! Hahahaha!”

When they had settled down he continued the experiment, explaining the basics of the chemical process as he went along. “So the white smoke is Phosphorus Pentoxide, P2O5; it settles on the sides of the jar, like it’s doing now. If we add water,” he poured water into the flask, “It dissolves becoming Phosphoric acid. See?”

“Yeah, but Sir, what good is that?” Hans said, feigning a yawn.

“It has plenty of uses, it removes rust, it’s used in commercial cleaners and fuel cells, in medicines and dentistry, some cosmetics and in processed foods, like those sour sweets you’re so fond of Hans.” The bell rang, ending the lesson and cutting off whatever cocky reply Hans was going to give.

“Right you lot!” Athanasios called over the din of excited voices and scraping stools, “Next week we are moving on to biology.” There were a few wolf whistles at this. “Yes, very funny. So I need you all to read the chapter on cell division in your textbooks, okay?” A general mumbling of _alright sir_ greeted this pronouncement, “Fine. Off you go. Have a good weekend and try not to get into too much trouble!”

The kids made a rapid move for the exit.

“You too Sir.”

“Thanks Sir.”

“Great lesson Sir! Can I get some of that Phosphorus stuff to take home?”

“Nope; and Stefan, I will know if you try to filch any.” He called after their retreating backs as he started putting away the lab equipment.

Athanasios had been working at the secondary school for the past year, his first job since qualifying as a teacher. The greater proportion of the teaching staff here were in their early twenties with only a few older colleagues, reflecting the decimation of the population that colonial ‘flu had wrought more than two decades previously.

He, like his colleagues were part of the boom generation. After the epidemic and the resultant dip in population incentives had been offered by Earth’s off-world companies to the surviving colonists to encourage them to procreate. The companies needed a work force after all. No one form Earth was willing to get down an off-world mine to dig for the ores and other substances that allowed them to maintain their comfortable lives. Better to pay a little extra money to encourage more births and create a new generation of expendable workers.

Thanos made a few last notes on his tablet before shutting it down and slipping it in to his satchel. It was Friday evening and he had agreed to meet Mina and Lexi to go for a drink in one of the less seedy pubs nearby.

He was just swinging his coat on, his mind on a cool beer and a short strong coffee when someone knocked on the door frame. He looked up expecting to see Lexi’s pale face and black bob, so was surprised to see the Head.

“Ah, Athanasios, good I just caught you. I don’t believe you have met Lawrence, our new Math teacher yet?” He gestured behind him and Athanasios notice the slim pale man standing in the hallway. “I told him I’d introduce the pair of you as you both live in the same area. I thought you might show him around a bit; help him get settled in?” The Head waved his hand between them as if to clarify his point.

 _That and I’m one of the few male teachers at the school and the other two have young families_ , thought Thanos. He smiled warmly at the Head and Lawrence. “Yes, of course I can.” He extended his hand, shaking Lawrence’s in greeting.

“Good, good.” The Headmaster said absentmindedly, patting Thanos on the upper arm, mind already on other school business. “I’ll leave you two lads to it then.” They watched as he wandered away, leaving them in an awkward silence.

“Ummm...” Lawrence started, running a hand through his tousled blond hair and looking at the floor, “Sorry to put you on the spot like that. You don’t need to babysit me if it’ll inconvenience you?” He looked up at Athanasios then, giving him a shy hopeful smile.

“Don’t worry about it; you won’t be an inconvenience at all.” Thanos smiled, adjusting his satchel strap on his shoulder and reaching into his pocket for the class room key, “How about a beer?” He said over his shoulder as he locked the door, “I was on my way to meet Mina and Alexia.” Seeing Lawrence’s blank look he added, “Mina teaches ‘life skills’ and Alexia, Lexi, teaches metal work.” He straightened up, facing Lawrence.

Lawrence smiled, “A beer sounds great, thank you.”

                        *******************************************************

“...I decided to call him “Full English”, my parents were _not_ impressed.” Lawrence said grinning, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol and the heat of the small crowded pub.

The others broke into gales of laughter, also slightly the worse for wear.

“You... You called a _Dachshund_ Full English?!” Athanasios said when he could breathe again.

Lawrence giggled, taking a swig of his beer, “Of course he refused to come to any other name so my father was forever mortified on family walks.” He continued, beaming at them.

They had been in the pub long enough that the other patrons had stopped staring and muttering their surprise and consternation at seeing someone from Earth in _their_ pub, on their planet even. Lawrence for his part had seemed oblivious to their glares; instead asking Mina, Thanos and Lexi about themselves and telling them stories of his life on Earth. He’d insisted on buying the first two rounds too, to make up for crashing their evening out, as he put it.

Athanasios didn’t think he had laughed so much in a long time.

Mina excused herself to go to the toilet and Lexi went with her, leaving Thanos and Lawrence alone.

Lawrence smiled at him, looking shy again, “Thank you again for inviting me tonight. I don’t remember when I last had so much fun.” He placed his hand fleetingly on the back of Thanos’, where it rested on the table between them, barely a touch and then gone.

Athanasios glanced down, surprise making him trip over his own tongue, “D-don’t mention it.” He managed, reaching for the safety of his beer. “Umm...Do you have any plans for the weekend? I could show you some of the sights?” He snorted a laugh through his nose, “Such as they are.”

“I’d like that.” Lawrence said softly, meeting his eyes, not seeming so shy anymore. “Tomorrow afternoon? About one?”

“Sure.” Thanos nodded.

                        **********************************************************

“Bye! Bye!” Mina and Lexi pecked them both on the cheek and made their way off down the street arm in arm, giggling and only weaving slightly, leaving Lawrence and Thanos outside the pub. Thanos finding himself unaccountably bashful, scuffing the floor with the toe of his boot.

“Where do you live Lawrence?” He asked, still not looking up.

“Cornhill. Near the ore processing plant.”

“Ah, you really are close to me. I’m two streets over, on Mitre Lane.” He glanced up from his boots. “I’ll um... walk home with you if you like. It’s on my way.” He added quickly.

 “Yes please.” Lawrence grinned, leaning toward him like he was sharing a secret, “To tell you the truth I would probably get lost on my own!”

Thanos eyed a couple of rough looking men who’d just excited the pub and decided it would be a _really_ good idea to walk the slight fair pale man home; he stood out like a sore thumb.

                        ******************************************************

They arrived at Lawrence’s door, a fairly standard run down tenement indicative of the area, of most of the colonies, twenty minutes later. Lawrence had talked all the way and Thanos had listened. Lawrence paused with his hand on the door handle looking like he was going to say something, and then changing his mind.

“I’ll come by at one tomorrow then; for the sightseeing? If you think you can handle the excitement that is.” Thanos said dryly, raising one dark eyebrow.

Lawrence gave a soft laugh, “Tomorrow at one. See you then.” He pushed the door open and stepped inside, paused, turned, “Oh and Athanasios; thank you.” He said before closing the door.

Thanos was left standing in the street wondering why this man made his name sound like honey when it dripped off his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

The terraforming process on Mars had taken decades. The process of increasing the surface temperature and thickening the atmosphere had started long before habitation. A combination of techniques were employed, from CFC payload rockets and lowering the albedo of the surface by introducing algae, lichens and bacteria, to solar mirrors and meteorite redirection and surface impact. Over time larger plant life was introduced. A manned mission had installed the technology responsible for beginning to stabilise the magnetosphere. Ten years on a further manned mission had artificially increased the core mass of the planet; at great cost of human life; thus increasing the gravity, bringing it closer to that of Earth.

It was a monumental undertaking. Designed to create a getaway planet, a safety net for the upper echelons, the chosen ones of Earth when the effects of human hubris and environmental degradation of the planet caused such destruction that there was no point of return anymore, no possibility of the Earth, like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes.

As the terraforming process was in its final stages, the atmosphere and weather systems settling down, the people of Earth entered an unusual period of stability. The prevailing mindset produced sane governments with a strong drive for managing resources and restoring balance to the planet the species had called home for more than two hundred thousand years. They caught the planet at humankind’s last possible moment, before their planet wide extinction could begin; many thought this was just their swan song, but it had worked.

Yet there was still the problem of having such a high population. Plus the desire to consume was still strong. And, _well we spent all that money and so much time on changing Mars_ , thought the politicians, _it would be a shame to let it go to waste._

So, much like the British had done with Australia generations before, the world’s governments passed the Colonisation Act and sent out the undesirables and the criminals, to be the new colonists, the new inhabitants of Mars. Then they cajoled, encouraged, bribed and enlisted families from the poorer levels of society – further increasing the population of Mars and decreasing that of Earth.

Besides there was so much on Mars that Earth could use, it just needed to be obtained.

They created something closer to utopia on Earth and something closer to old Earth on Mars. But like all periods of sanity and equality on Earth, the power hungry made their way towards control and domination. In truth they had started to from the moment the Colonisation Bill had been presented, before the Act passed into law.

                                    ********************************************

Athanasios woke early with a surprising level of anticipation tingling through him, making it impossible to get back to sleep, so instead he got up keen to get on with the day. It was a bright warm day and he had opened all the windows in the small single bedroom flat, the shouts and laughter of the local children out playing in the street drifting in with the fresh air.

Making a quick breakfast he ate it sat at the small rickety table by the window overlooking the street. He sipped his coffee when he finished, taking his time to enjoy the small luxury he allowed himself of buying good quality coffee. He did some marking to get it out of the way; but his mind kept drifting to where he could take Lawrence, what Lawrence might like to see, did he prefer open spaces or built up areas? What did he like to eat? Did he prefer tea or coffee? How did he take his eggs...? Athanasios tisked, putting his pencil down with a snap on the table surface, aggravated at the direction his thoughts were going. He stretched his arms over his head, arching his back, his shoulders making satisfying popping noises, and then ran his hand through his black hair, pushing it away from his eyes; it was getting a bit longer than he liked it, flicking over his cheek bones.

 _Come on man, get the work done_ , he admonished himself.

Once he had finished the marking he put his laundry on to wash and headed out to get some shopping for the weekend’s meals. Still thinking of the best places to take Lawrence.

After putting away the shopping and hanging his bit of laundry in the central court yard that the tenement block was built around he made the mince base of the moussaka he would put together later, so that it could slow cook while it was out. He had finally decided where to take Lawrence. Excited to have something different to do from his normal weekend routine of marking and mundane household work, he bounced into the bath, enjoying the meagre amount of hot water and scrubbing himself clean. He used the cinnamon soap his second cousin had given him on his saint’s day earlier in the year, enjoying the warm spicy smell it released as he rubbed it over his hair and body.

Athanasios arrived early to collect Lawrence, only by five minutes, but he hated being late so it had become his habit to always arrive in plenty of time.

That and the fact it would have been embarrassing to be late, living as close as he did.

He was surprised to find Lawrence sitting on the front steps of the block in the sunshine holding a mug and chatting animatedly with some women, probably from the tenement, their dark hair caught up in bright scarves and their house coats on to keep the cleaning dust from soiling their clothes. The women were laughing and joking with Lawrence. Their children playing in the street.

Athanasios faltered in mid stride seeing them there. For all his difference in looks and upbringing Lawrence seemed at home in this foreign place, at ease and confident. It warmed Thanos and he started forward again, smiling.

Lawrence looked up as he approached. His smile widened when he recognised Thanos, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Hi, Athanasios! I was just telling the ladies that we were going sightseeing. They were giving me recommendations.” He stood. “Let me just put my mug away and I’ll be with you.” He went quickly into the house leaving Thanos with the women.

“I wondered if it was you Sakis when Lawrence mentioned an Athanasios was taking him out.” One petite woman said, her voice warm, a few curls of her dark hair escaping the blue scarf round her head.

Thanos beamed down at her taking both hands in his, “Ksadelfi! Ti Kanis?” he kissed both her cheeks. “What are you doing here Aella?”

“Ime kala, ime kala.” She replied, “I’m looking after Niamh children while she’s at work. We swap the child care when we are on opposite shifts.”

“How are your children? I feel I haven’t seen you for months.”

“They are well at the moment. But then you know,” She shrugged her slim shoulders. “It’s better for everyone in the spring and summer.”

He nodded gravely, knowing the truth of the cold winters.

Just then Lawrence reappeared, slipping his arms into a light jacket. Thanos stared. Aella nudged him in the ribs and whispered loudly in Greek, “He’s a handsome one hay, kasadelfos!” causing Thanos to blush and the group of women to laugh loudly at his discomfort.

                        ***************************************************

Thanos took Lawrence around the neighbourhood first, to help him get his bearings. Pointing out the best places to shop or to eat, where the best bargains were to be had. Occasionally sharing a greeting with a student or their family.

The cared for but down at the heels area slowly gave way to better, newer housing as they entered the wealthier part of town.

“What’s that?” Lawrence asked pointing to a high wall that dominated the end of the street?

Thanos looked at him, frowning, “It’s where I would have expected you to be staying.” When Lawrence only looked confused he explained, “That’s the Earth Compound, anyone who is from Earth but working on Mars; the scientist, researchers, surveyors, company CEO’s and so on live there with their families, if they brought them. Best facilities, best food, fewer power cuts and high security.” He shrugged.

“Oh,” Lawrence looked abashed, “I – um, had heard about it but I wasn’t interested so I didn’t look into it any further. I don’t see the point of living somewhere different if everything you do and everyone you see is the same as where you started from.”

Thanos was taken aback at the rush of pride he felt, “That... I like your philosophy. It’s courageous.”

Lawrence’s cheeks coloured, and he swatted at Thanos’ arm, laughing, “Courageous was _not_ the word my family and friends used, but thanks.”

Thanos considered if now was the moment to ask why Lawrence was here on Mars at all, but decided against it, he cleared his throat, “We could walk around the perimeter of the complex, just so you know the scope of it, but it is really large and there isn’t that much to the back of it, just some lichen dunes then the mountains.” He pointed to the mountains in the distance just visible from their perspective. “Or I could take you to two of my four favourite places?”

Lawrence laughed, “I’ll take option B please!”

                                    ****************************************

The park looked beautiful on such a sunny afternoon, although the trees were still relatively young; the fact was there _were_ trees. Although forests had been cultivated on the planet during terraforming it was a costly process that initially involved importing the entire ecosystem to create the forest, or whichever environment you were aiming for, so the terraforming commission had created the bare minimum required for successful habitation, intending to cultivate more later after habitation. Consequently trees were a rare sighting in colonial towns and cities.

The beginnings of the wooded area that had become the park had been cultivated at the end of the terraforming process, when the end point was still to create a new world for the survivors of Earth. This city, Minerva, had been mooted for the capital as it sat on the shore of the basin lake. Directed efforts had been made to create a large green social space. One that the colonist had maintained and encouraged as best they could with what resources they had.

The park spanned several acres, the river Kalen flowing through its centre from the mountains down to the basin lake. It was a refuge for the people of Minerva whose daily lives were hard and living conditions poor.

They paused on the bridge spanning the river, leaning their elbows on the railing, looking down at the rapidly flowing water. Neither said anything for several minutes, instead just stood in companionable silence, enjoying the chime of the water flowing over the river bed and warmth of the sun on their backs.

“What’s that?” Lawrence asked pointed towards a twisted metal object just visible over the tops of the trees to their left.

“Ah. That’s the monument.” Athanasios said quietly. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

“Did you hear about the mining disaster ten years ago? I don’t know if you would have, I’m not sure how much from the colonies gets report as news on Earth, but this was the biggest mining disaster in decades on the colonies. Hundreds died.” Thanos explained as they walked through the trees. He cleared his throat, “Well, anyway, one of our artistically inclined inhabitants managed to garner some of the twisted up metal from one of the shaft lifts and made this.”

They had stepped into the small clearing that contained the sculpture; Lawrence gave a little “Oh!” of surprise. They were staring up at a hauntingly put together collection of torn and twisted metal, some parts mesh grate, some more like narrow girders; all oxidised to ochre, red and brown. It was ugly and beautiful at the same time; each painfully twisted line conveying loss and sorrow.

People had tied little trinkets and charms and bits of ribbon and cloth to it and they moved in the light breeze that stirred the air.

“I think something about the incident was reported on Earth.” Lawrence frowned looking angry, “Probably because it disrupted supply rather than due to the horror of it.” He placed a hand on Thanos’ arm. “Did... were you affected? Did you lose someone?”

Thanos swallowed, “I don’t think there was a family in Minerva that wasn’t affected.” He looked at the sky, then the ground, “I lost my father.” The hand on his arm tightened for a moment.

“I’m truly sorry for your loss.” Lawrence said softly.

Thanos nodded smiling sadly, wanting to change the subject, “How about we walk down to the lake? My second favourite place. I’ll buy you a coffee?”

“Okay.”

                        ********************************************************

The coffee was good; dark, hot and strong. The vender who made it had been Thanos’ neighbour when they were both children. He had a barrow that he moved around the city depending on the day of the week and the time of the day.

Saturday he did his best trade down by the lake.

They took their chipped enamel mugs down to the water line. Thanos picked up some promising looking stones and started skimming a few.

“You studied mathematics at university then?” He asked before pulling his arm back and flicking a stone out over the water.

“Oh! 6 skips!” Lawrence laughed, “Well done.” He threw a stone, it sunk without trace; he looked nonplussed, “Yeah. Major in mathematics with a minor in politics.”

Thanos nodded and threw another stone, “So why teaching?” _Why here?_ hung unsaid between them.

Lawrence abandoned any further attempt at skimming stones, opting instead to sit on the shore just above the water line and watch Thanos. “Easy answer, it was a job.” He shrugged. “More complicated answer, it’s the opposite of what my father wanted. Besides that it’s something I enjoy and that I’m good at, have always been good at; sharing my knowledge.” Lawrence sipped his coffee, stronger than he usually took it, enjoying it anyway. The sun warming his back as it sank lower in the sky.

Having depleted his collection of stones Thanos folded himself lithely down on the ground next to Lawrence. “Where did you study?”

Lawrence blushed, “Oxford.”

Thanos whistled, “Well. Should I start calling you professor?!”

“You may. Professor Dewhurst. Has a nice ring to it!” Lawrence laughed, “But seriously, my going to Oxford was, I suspect, more a case of privilege than my abundant intelligence. My father is a very wealthy man. He’s the head of a conglomerate; fingers in many pies,” He wiggled the fingers of his left hand as he spoke, “He’s helped a lot of politicians on their way up, and reaped the benefits.” He frowned again. “That rather makes him sound like a crime boss doesn’t it. It’s rather fitting actually.” He drank the last mouthful of his coffee, “And you? Why did you get into teaching?”

“I wanted to help the kids who are in the position I was in when I was their age, I hated the idea of any of them wanting to learn and not being able to. I worked my arse off doing whatever odd jobs I could to make my school fees once Mpampas died, now the kids or their family only have to find a little, the rest is charity funded. Sorry, you know that of course.” He waved his coffee cup, dismissing his passion. “Plus, I _love_ science. And that moment, you know, when someone suddenly _gets it_ ; gets what you’ve been trying to explain to them, even if I’ve had to find six different ways to explain it; that moment makes everything worth it.”

Lawrence looked at him for a long moment, “Yeah, it does doesn’t it.” He said slowly, “That dawning realisation. That wonder. It’s really rewarding.” He smiled, setting his cup down and stretched his arms above his head. “Thank you for taking me out today. I had a lovely time. It’s more beautiful here than we’re lead to believe back home.” The wind off the lake lifted his hair off his collar, blowing it over his face. He flicked his head to get it out of his eyes.

“You’re welcome, I’ve had a really nice day. It’s made a change from my usual routine.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Here give me that; I’ll take them back to Bennie.” He took the mugs and they headed back up the shore. “Umm... Do you have any plans for dinner? I’m making moussaka; I always make too much for one... so there would be plenty, if you’d like to join me?” He handed the mugs to Bennie, not looking at Lawrence, embarrassed, thinking he was pressing too hard, but not ready for the day to end. “Thanks for the coffee Bennie, great as always.”

When Thanos turned back to face Lawrence he was biting his lip.

“I’d love to... only, where did you get the Lamb?”

Thanos laughed at that, a deep rich full bodied laugh. “It’s vat grown! All our meat is. So it’s not really meat per say, but good quality protein none the less, and I’m told it tastes like the real thing. I believe there is some _actual_ meat from Earth in the compound but we don’t see any of that.”

“And there was I,” Lawrence was laughing too now, “eating vegetarian for the past two weeks! I couldn’t work out where the meat was coming from when all I could see was rats, cats and mangy dogs.” He shook his head, looking embarrassed, “I’m so naive. I’d love to share your moussaka, if you’re sure you have enough?”

“Come on.” They headed back into town as the setting sun lengthened their shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the questionable terraforming science.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my gods, I’m stuffed! That was wonderful,” Lawrence said placing his cutlery on his cleared plate, “thank you. You’re a good cook.”

Thanos blushed, looking down, pleased at the praise, but shaking his head to dismiss the compliment. He had been surprised at Lawrence’s appetite given his slight build. _Maybe he has hollow legs_ , he wondered. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Lawrence pushed his chair back from the small table and started gathering the used plates together.

“No, no, you don’t need to tidy up, Lawrence! You’re my guest.” Athanasios got up from the table quickly, attempting to take the plates from Lawrence.

Lawrence pulled them toward himself, shaking his head. “Nope. You cooked. You gave up your Saturday to show me around _and_ let me crash your Friday night. The least I can do is to wash a few dishes!”

Thanos sighed, defeated. “Okay, but I’m drying up and making the coffee.” he said, grabbing the kettle from the stove and filling it at the sink so the water could heat while they cleaned up.

They made quick work of the dishes, Lawrence chatting away about friends from Earth and funny things that had happened since he’d arrived on Mars. At one point saying that his full name sounded too stuffy when Thanos said it, and insisting on him calling him Lal instead.

“Lal?” Thanos levelled his eyes at him, towelling the saucepan dry. “ _Lal?_ That’s the shortened version of Lawrence?”

“Well it’s the one that stuck with me. I’m not really a Larry or a Law. I... _Ouch!_ ” He dropped the knife he’d been washing back into the sink with a splash and a clang, a bright drop of blood falling along with it into the water; and brought his hand up to him mouth, sucking on his finger. “Ow, that was sharp!” He examined his finger, but the blood was flowing freely from the wound preventing him from seeing the depth of the cut.

“Here, let me see.” Thanos took his hand, elevating it and wrapping a clean cloth he’d taken from the drawer around it, compressing it. He held his hand like that for a minute then checked the wound again. “Hmm... that is deep. I’ll need to dress it. If that’s okay?” He looked back to Lawrence’s face, surprised to find him so close, but unable to look away or step back. “We... err...” he trailed off as Lawrence lent up, closing the small distance between them, pressing his lips against Athanasios’.

Thanos didn’t respond at first too surprised to press closer or pull away. Lawrence pressed closer, his arm trapped between their chests, his tongue flicking over Thanos’ lips.

The warmth of Lawrence’s body pressing against him, of having someone so physically close after such a long time, someone _kissing_ him, broke through his shock. He let his lips be parted. Kissed him back, hesitant, shy, sighing as Lawrence slipped his free arm around his waist, pulling him closer, letting Thanos press him back against the sink. The hand not wrapped around Lawrence’s bleeding finger smoothing over his fair hair, moving the long strands back from his face, making him hum. A small shudder of pleasure passed through Thanos; his heart racing, blood rushing in his ears. One thumb rubbed over Lawrence’s cheek bone, tracing the fine line of it.

The sound of the kettle whistling stole over them, gradually building to a shrill, insistent intrusion. Athanasios broke the kiss, breathing fast, he leant his forehead against Lawrence’s, “I... I should get that.” He said softly, shyly, not moving; reluctant to step away from Lawrence’s warmth and solidity.

“Mmmm hummm.” Lawrence agreed smiling but not letting go of Thanos’ waist.

Thanos drew a shuddering breath, “We should probably dress that wound too...” Warm lips pressed quickly against his and then he was released. He pulled the still protesting kettle off the hob, blushing at the obviousness of his arousal. “Is it still bleeding?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Some;” Lawrence said softly. He had sat back down at the table; he looked more composed and unruffled than Thanos felt. “Make the coffee. My finger can wait another minute.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course.”

Thanos added the coffee then the hot water to the cafetière wrapping it to maintain the warmth, all the while aware of Lawrence’s eyes on him. He felt his face heat at the memory of the kiss and the attention of Lawrence’s gaze. Pleased yet bashful. Trying not to think about what, if anything, it might mean. Tying not to think about them being colleagues. Not to think about the last time he’d had someone’s body pressed against his, nor how badly it had all ended, how badly it had hurt.

Lawrence was silent, just continued to watch him. The silence dragging between them, breeding tension.

By the time Thanos laid the cups and cafetière on the table he had worked through several different ways this, if _this_ was anything, could end in disaster. But thoughts of wanting to taste Lawrence’s warm mouth again, feel his deceptively strong hands move over his body again, warm through the fabric of his t-shirt, where there too, crowding out the sensible thoughts of safe security; of not getting hurt.

“Athanasios...” Lawrence caught his wrist, unable to catch his eye; “I feel like I should say I’m sorry for kissing you but that would be a lie.” Thanos met his eyes, curious, silent. “If I have made you uncomfortable, then I’m sorry. If you don’t want it to happen again then it won’t; but I’m not sorry for kissing you, it was worth it. I know we’ve only just met, but I promised myself never to waste an opportunity, to always try for something that might make me happy, even if only for a fleeting moment. Life is so short; it can change completely in the blink of an eye. I know that only too well and I don’t let opportunities of happiness slip by me anymore. I’ve wanted to kiss you since we met. _Before_ actually... I walked past your class on my orientation. You were so focused on your lesson, so intent, intense. You looked so handsome...” He slipped his hand under Thanos’ so the weight of it pressed down on his palm, “I’d like to kiss you again,” He said softly, “But only if you want me to?” The last was tentative, hopeful.

Thanos swallowed; for once unsure of himself, unsure what he thought or felt or wanted. Fear and desire, such similar emotions, swirled and warred inside of him. As he opened his mouth to respond he noticed that blood had started to soak through the kitchen towel wrapped around Lawrence’s hand. He swallowed again, “I don’t mean to change the subject, but we really do need to dress that. I have some butterfly sutures and gauze...” he slipped his hand out of Lawrence’s, squeezing it gently, and went into the bathroom, returning with his small medical kit. He filled a bowl with warm water from the kettle and placed it with the gauze and sutures and some swabs on to the table top before Lawrence. He knelt down, putting himself at eye level with Lawrence’s hand. Still silent, still aware of blue eyes watching him intently. His hand only shook slightly as he lifted Lawrence’s, removing the bloody towel, “The bleeding has slowed, good. It will need the sutures though.” He dipped a swab into the water and cleaned the dried and fresh blood from his finger, dabbing around the wound gently. When the worst was removed he dabbed some antiseptic solution around the area. Lawrence hissed at the sting.

“Sorry.” Thanos murmured, still looking at the wound. “Two sutures should hold it, then a dressing over the top.”

“I’ll live then?” Lawrence said dryly raising one eyebrow.

Thanos chuckled, “You’ll live.”

Long cool fingers smoothed the hair away from his eyes, “Thanos... look at me.”

Thanos paused, dressing pack half open in his hand. “I’m sorry.” He exhaled, finally looking up at Lawrence. “I tend to over think things. My last... my only relationship didn’t end too well for me. It’s made me rather... cautious with my affections. This might just be only what it was, a kiss, or it might become something more; and that frightens me. I don’t know what will happen, but I only see the ways it could end badly.” He sighed running one hand through his hair. “I know that’s illogical...”

“It makes perfect sense. I get it, I truly do. I’m not unscathed myself, but I’ve learned the hard way not to miss what fragile happiness crosses my path.” He smiled, “Hum... look finish my finger... the coffee will get cold otherwise.”

“Oh, err... of course.” Thanos efficiently pressed the dressing around Lawrence’s finger and stood, knees clicking as he rose from squatting to pour the coffee.

“Athanasios; I would like to see where this,” He gestured between them, indicating them both, “might go; I’d like to see if we could share some happiness... whether that’s a couple more kisses or... or something more, I don’t know; we _can’t_ know. But there isn’t any rush to find out. Take your time; see if your curiosity can out weight your worries.” He took a sip of the coffee and smiled; it was more to his liking this time. “Mmmm, that’s good.”

Thanos blew out a long breath through pursed lips and rubbed both palms over his face; keeping them over his eyes he said, “I know I’d like to kiss you again...” He could feel the heat of his blush under his hands; he lowered them. “But what about work?”

“What about work? I wasn’t told it was prohibited to form romantic attachments with work colleagues?”

“It isn’t. Well not strictly. But it isn’t encouraged. There have been one or two hairy break ups in the past.”

Lawrence looked at him over the rim of his mug, “Yours included?”

“No. Thankfully. Mine was nothing to do with work, I’m happy to say.”

“Well then, we just won’t air our dirty linen in public and all shall be well.” He said blithely examining his dressed finger, “Thank you for the repair job by the way, it feels better already.” He took another sip of his coffee, watching Athanasios’ face, thoughtfully. “Look, why don’t we just see how it goes?” He grinned, raising one eyebrow, “As we’d both like to kiss again. That’s enough for now, no? A starting point with very little pressure – expectant management if you like.” He drained his coffee.

“Okay, expectant management. Agreed.” Thanos’ smile reached his eyes this time. “Shall I walk you home?”

“How chivalrous.” Lawrence teased, “Yes, this fair lady will allow you to be his Knight in shining armour for the evening.” When Thanos raised his eyebrows at him, Lawrence just winked in return.

                                    *******************************************

They walked the two streets back to Lawrence’s slowly. At some point their fingers became entwined, neither sure who initiated the contact. The soft kiss on the cheek Lawrence gave Thanos when they arrived at his door became something more. Heat and passion, muffled moans, hips grinding into hips against the door frame, until Thanos pulled back, wanting to show restraint; needing to slow it down; for himself as much as anything else. Needing sometime to take it all in, and hopefully not panic. To adjust to this new star suddenly rising in his sky; to adjust to his gravitational pull and re-orientate himself.

Their panted breaths were punctuated with small kisses as they tried to move away from the drag of desire between them.

“I need to go.” Thanos said, hands still cupping Lawrence’s face.

“I know.” Lawrence kissed him again, tongue licking along his bottom lip.

Thanos moaned, “Not making it easier.”

“I know.” Lawrence chuckled. “Not sorry.”

Thanos shut his eyes and made a keening noise, but managed to drop his hands to Lawrence’s, holding them, stepping back a pace.

“Good night Lawrence... Lal.” He raised one hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. “Thank you for spending the day with me.”

“You really are very charming.” Lawrence beamed, “It was entirely my pleasure. Good night Athanasios.”

Thanos left quickly before he changed his mind and did something he might regret in the morning. When he looked back Lawrence was still watching him. He couldn’t seem to wipe the grin off his face for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

They saw very little of each other for the next few weeks; stolen moments of gentle companionship while eating lunch or a few words over tea in the staff room.

The board that regulated the school was due to come to the school for the annual inspection; and as is universal in schools the run up to such a visitation was filled with a flurry of activity.

Teachers whose style tended toward the lackadaisical desperately started organising themselves and the head wafted about giving everyone jobs to get the place ship shape.

Athanasios being an organised sort of person had little to do other than his usual teaching, so he and his classes found themselves being borrowed by the head regular to assist in such tasks as decorating the main hall with a lively set of fabrics and decorations made by the youngest pupils.

Lawrence had wondered though the hall at one point and stopped to hold Thanos’ ladder steady. Whispering up to ask him when would they get to spend some time together again in such a suggestive way that Thanos had nearly lost his footing on the top rung of the ladder as he whipped around to look down at him, face flushed. Lawrence bit his lip suppressing laughter, and winked before borrowing one of the students to take over holding the foot of the ladder.

More tea in the staff room with Mina and Lexi; Mrs. Patel had made sweets. Thanos tried not to get an erection as Lawrence, apparently oblivious, licked the viscous syrup off his fingers as he chatted to Mina about the project her class were working on.

Lawrence was firmly on Thanos’ mind, his thoughts often on their kisses, yet as often on what had been said. What he had said. What they could maybe, _maybe_ have. It seemed worth it. Worth the possibility of loss, of hurt, of aching lonely tear streaked nights. Because, the flip side of hurt-filled and cold chested, was to feel those soft-strong hands on his hips, hear another heart beat in the warm safety of a shared bed, see bright eyes and the ring of belling laughter; long conversations as rich and full as the coffee he liked to drink.

Lawrence was so on his mind that he even zoned out in during one of his classes, literally midsentence, busy thinking about warm lips and blue eyes that he had trailed off during anaphase of mitosis, not snapping back to the present until Stephen had called his name several times and thrown a... well he didn’t want to think about what it was, whatever it was had bounced off his shoulder and rolled under one of the lab benches as he returned abruptly to the present, and continued on with cell division.

Finally the visit was over, the school assessed and passed; everyone breathing again, and returning to their normal behaviours for another year.

                        *********************************************************

“Adjust your grip slightly.” Thanos moved Lawrence’s hands over the grip of the sword. “Like that. Keep your knuckles in line with the quillon.” Stepping back Thanos eyed Lawrence critically. “Good. We try to keep our weight on the balls of our feet,” Lawrence adjusted his stance. “because, if we think about the time when people fought like this, they would have worn flat soled boots with little grip, easy to slip over during battle; keeping on the balls of the feet meant better control and efficiency of movement.”

“Scientist and historian.” Lawrence teased. Thanos smiled not taking the bate. He took up position five paces in front of Lawrence; adopted a fighting stance, ready to cut.

“When we make a cut,” he demonstrated, slashing the blade through the air on a sharp diagonal, “you want to remain as relaxed as possible, it gives you better movement, you don’t need to hold the sword in a death grip.” He cut again. “Use the pommel as a counter weight, like a fulcrum.” Swish, “I’m told it’s like casting a line when fishing, but I’ve never done that so...” he shrugged and cut again, watching as Lawrence tried to mimic him.

“Good. When we cut we take a step forward with our right foot at the same time. Actually we make two foot adjustments, an accrease with the left foot; that’s a small step off line and, as we swing the sword, we step forward a pace with our right foot, however, that foot should land on the floor _after_ the blade connects or passes through where the person would be.” He swung again, from posta da donna and iron door.

Lawrence listened, watching Thanos swing the heavy sword two handed as if it weighed nothing, attempting and failing to pay attention to his movements in relation to sword fighting and not the curve of his lips and the play and shift of his muscles under his warm tan skin. He swung the blade he had been given, already feeling the ache in his hands and arms as they protested at the weight; as much trying to achieve what Thanos was demonstrating as to dislodge his wayward thoughts.

The weather was fine again and they were in the park so Athanasios could teach Lawrence the ‘ancient art of sword fighting’ as he put it. They had spent little time together the past two weeks, since that night, and Lawrence had found time behaving strangely, rushing by in rapid sprints or gathering up into treacle slow pockets; time where he wasn’t with Thanos and was desperately curious as to what, if anything, he thought about their kiss; about them. Lawrence wanted him, and despite what he’d said he wouldn’t let it go without a bit of a fight, it was apparent to him there was something there; behind the shy, scared, guardedness; something there for him to kindle, but if he wasn’t careful, it would slip to just friendship and become difficult to get back.

Consequently Lawrence had been achingly curious for the best part of a fortnight, wanting to get some real time alone with Thanos to asking him how he felt. If it was just he who woke up with the tingle of the memory of their kiss on his lips and his cock achingly hard.

When Thanos had come by his class room on Friday afternoon and asked him if he wanted to play with his swords on Saturday he had nearly choked, managing to squeak out, “...Swords?!”

Thanos blushed, running a hand through his hair, making him look more boy than man. Coughed, “You know... swords to fight with.”

“Oh! Oh, I see. Okay. What like fencing?” he’d replied, only to receive a heart-stoppingly mischievous grin and a promise to collect him the next day at eleven.

He hadn’t expected this. Not that he minded, but he’d expected elegant fencing foils, like the boys in the fencing club at Uni had used. This, _this_ was medieval. This was large lumps of double edged metal for chopping and stabbing, blunt of course for sparring with, but all the same could do some damage, and holy fuck if it wasn’t maddeningly sexy in the hand of the Greek God materialised before him.

“Hmm?” He realised he was biting his lip and that Thanos was talking and he wasn’t listening. He flushed comprehending he was getting a rise out of sword fighting, fought back a giggle. Focused.

“I said that you can also do most of the moves one handed, which gives you a lot of versatility on the field. Also, most of what you learn with the sword can be done with the dagga or in hand to hand and grappling.”

Lawrence swallowed, “Grappling...” Gratifyingly Thanos blushed.

“I, err.” He stammered, sword tip touching the ground. He heaved a sigh, pursed his lips as if gathering resolve. “Would you be able to concentrate more if we talk first...? I admit I’m putting it off with this.” He waved the sword in the air, again making it look like it was made of wood not iron.

Lawrence was taken by how incongruous it seemed that someone holding a fucking great sword could look suddenly so delicate and breakable. He softened, tucking away his lust for later. “I’m sorry Thanos, it’s not that I’m not interested in this,” He waved his own sword clumsily. “And I am seething with curiosity about what you have been thinking for the past two weeks. It’s just... Well to tell the truth, you look really fucking good with a sword and it’s a bit distracting.”

The tension broke. Thanos barked a laugh. “Oh, err, thanks.” He grinned, “Look, come sit down, it’s only fair I satisfy your curiosity. Then we can talk more about grappling.” He arched an eyebrow and sank fluidly to sitting cross legged on the grass, sword across his knees. Lawrence sat with him, leaning his weigh on his hands legs stretched out and face tilted to the sun, warm but weaker than on Earth, and he closed his eyes enjoying the soft heat.

They sat in silence for a long moment. Lawrence had begun to wonder whether Thanos had changed his mind about speaking when he heard him say as if to himself, “I like you. Can’t stop thinking about you.” Lawrence opened his eyes, turned to look at the man next to him, to be certain he’d heard him correctly. Thanos was looking at the sword in his lap, colour on his cheeks.

“We’ve only just met, but I feel like you’ve already become central in my life. Which means that not trying, not seeing if we can have something will make me as unhappy as trying and failing.” Thanos looked at him, face open, “Besides, not kissing you every time I’ve seen you at work has been akin to slow torture. Never has the broom cupboard looked so inviting.” He gave a crooked smile.

Lawrence smiled back, “Torture, ay? Should I put you out of your misery?” He lifted a hand to Thanos’ face tracing his thumb over his lower lip, replaced it with his lips, kissed him softly, tenderly, thoroughly. They broke apart after what was both a brief moment and an eternity, time playing tricks again, and lay back on the grass, fingers twined together. “I can’t make promises about how this will go, no one ever can, you know that. But I want to try to make you happy; for us to be happy, if that’s for a week or a life time, who knows, but I’d rather know we took that risk than let it go into the west.”

Thanos raised Lawrence’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles, “Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

The rain had started as a few light drops as they’d left the park. By the time they reached Lawrence’s block the skies had opened providing a demonstration of one of Mar’s torrential thunder storms, lightning split the sky with thunder bellowing behind it. They were soaked to the skin and laughing like children as they half walked half ran up the steps to the building, Lawrence pulling Athanasios by the hand into the dry of the hallway.

“Coming in for a beer?” Lawrence’s hair, darkened by the rain, dripped down over his face, he blew at it ineffectually from the corner of his mouth.

“Beer wasn’t what I had in mind.” Thanos’ large hands cupped Lawrence’s face, eyes fixed on him as he backed him against the wall, drinking in the sight of him, the dancing light of his eyes, the quick expectant breath. Rain water dripped from his hair on to Lawrence’s upturned face, running trails down his flushed cheeks. He dipped his head down, kissing him chastely, hesitant, wanting the moment to last, imprint itself in his mind forever. Lawrence pushed back claiming, demanding, fingers weaving into coal dark hair, pulling Thanos to him, pressing the length of his body against him. Thanos let himself be pulled, bending his knees slightly, aligning their heights. Lighting flashed outside illuminating the hall, blindingly bright, thunder so close on its heels that it was almost explosive in quality. Thanos ran his hands over Lawrence’s shoulders tracing the contours of his body to his hips, pulling him close while pinning him against the wall with his body. Lawrence rocked against him, his low moan sending flairs of arousal through Thanos, making him grind his hips back against Lawrence, kiss him deeper, press closer, make his own small sounds, deep in his throat. Lawrence lifted one leg hooking it over Thanos’ hip, who lifted the other holding him against the wall with his hips and hands as they rutted against each other, claiming, demanding.

The staccato beat of the rain against the building nearly concealed the sound of several sets of small feet running down the internal stairwell of the building only the football that proceeded them bouncing down the steps alerted Thanos to their approach.

He pulled away from Lawrence with difficulty, setting him down on his feet, Lawrence’s little keening mewl of protest making him close his eyes and suck in a sharp breath as desire made him flush and throb. “How about we go in for that beer?” He said voice thick as he swung the kit bag off his shoulders to groin level shielding them from the keen eyes of the approaching children. Lawrence looked at him slightly confused for a moment before the first of the kids bounded round the last bend and clattered down the steps, calling greetings to Lawrence when they saw him.

“Hi you lot, be careful on the stairs!” he said as he fumbled in his pocket for the key getting the door open as the last of the kids dashed out into the covered periphery of the central yard. They slipped into the room grinning stupidly at each other.

“Hells, Athanasios, you’re making me feel like a teenager again.” Lawrence giggled liberating two beers from the fridge and popping them open. “I nearly came... ha!” He handed one to Thanos, “It’s like being behind the bike sheds snogging Oliver Smith in sixth form.” He bit his lip. “Only better...”

Thanos flushed, felling his cock twitch, “I um... was rather bookish as a teen.” He glanced away and took a long swallow of his beer, savouring the cool clean taste against his tongue.

“No bike shed snogging?” Lawrence raised his eyebrows.

“No bike, no bike shed, no snogging.” Thanos shrugged one shoulder.

“Oh...” Lawrence said setting his bottle down on the table and stalking toward Thanos. “Then there should defiantly be more snogging in your future.”

This time it was Lawrence who backed Thanos against the wall, half hard, on tiptoes pressing himself against Thanos’ lean body, moaning at the press of Thanos’ erection against his own, as he curled his fingers into Thanos’ hair pulling his mouth down to his, kissing him hard and deep, wanting... sure he’d never wanted anyone so desperately; his lust making him demanding, wanton.

Thanos lifted Lawrence, wrapping his legs around his waist, turning him to the wall, kissing him just as hard, just a demanding and wanton in return. “Ah, fuck...” he moaned.

“Ah, Thanos...” Lawrence rubbed against him, not caring whether it made him seem sluttish, just wanting the press and friction; achingly hard so quickly. Thanos’ fingers dug hard into his thighs and hips through his jeans pulling his hips against his own as he rocked against him.

Lawrence tugged at Thanos’ hair, almost too hard, blanching the scalp, trying to pull him closer, taste more of him. Loving the desperate friction of Thanos’ hips rubbing back against his own, their cocks hard and pressing through the now too tight fabric of their trousers.

Lawrence pulled back from the kiss, gasping, placing rapid hot kisses over Thanos’ cheeks and jaw, punctuated by moans, eyes lidded, as Thanos continued to thrust against him, trapping him between the strength of his hips and the hardness of the wall.

Thanos would have felt embarrassed about rutting at Lawrence like an animal if he had space to feel anything other than desperately aroused. Aroused by the delicious friction of the other man against him, every moan and kiss  from Lawrence making him let go a little more, worry a little less about what he looked like, what they were doing, until there was nothing but their hard bodies, warm heat and their soft breaths and moans. He dipped his head to the juncture of Lawrence’s neck, inhaling the heady scent of him intoxicating, intensified by the damp of the rain and their training earlier. Growling he thrust harder, licking and sucking at Lawrence’s throat and shoulder.

Lawrence tipped his head back against the wall, eyes closing, clutching at Thanos’ broad shoulders, “Oh, gods, Thanos... I...ah...I haa!” He shuddered thrusting erratically against Thanos as he came hard, unexpectedly sudden. His orgasm washed through him with breath taking intensity, leaving him gasping and clutching at Thanos.

Thanos lifted his head from Laurence’s neck as he cried out; watching his expression change through his release, that and the continued friction of their cocks pressing together conspired to push him over into his own release.

“ _Fuck..._ ” he gasped pressing his lips back to Lawrence’s, his hands tightening their grip on Lawrence’s hips as his legs trembled attempting to keep their combined weight upright as his mind was washed clean by the explosive intensity of his orgasm; as blinding as the lightning of the storm that still rattled the windowpanes. Moaning with the last flushes of their release, Thanos let his knees slowly fold them down the wall to the floor, keeping Lawrence in his lap, straddling him, he turned putting his back to the wall.

The intensity of their desire had waned a little, their breathing softened to gentle gasps and soft purrs of contentment as they soothed hands over shoulders, back and hair, scattering light kisses over gentling brows and kiss-bruised lips.

“ _You look gorgeous when you come.”_ Thanos whispered against Lawrence’s ear, making him shudder, he pulled back with a small sigh of pleasure, taking in the warmth beneath Thanos’ olive tan skin, his hooded eyes, the pupil so widely dark that it all but swallowed the hazel of the iris. Smiling he kissed one finger and trailed it over Thanos’ lips. The trembling fullness of emotion swelling in his chest surprising him in its intensity, rocking his core; he swallowed on the sudden lump in his throat. Shifting his hips he gasped at the tremor of arousal that jumped from his groin up his spine, making him shiver and bite his lip, eyes never leaving Thanos’ face he laughed a little shakily, “Well...” He trailed off not sure how to put into words what had just happened between them. “...that was unexpected.” He raised one brow.

Thanos gave a short deep laugh, “What were you saying about being teenagers earlier?”

“Yes but I expected to snog you for a little to show you how much fun a misspent youth can be and then suggest we get you out of your wet clothes.” Lawrence gave a theatrical sigh, grinning.

“I’m not complaining. We’ve got time to be like teenagers and kiss and rub against each other until we make a mess. We don’t need to rush.”

“No, but I’m pretty demanding. I want more. I want all you can give me.”

Thanos laughed again which ended in a strangled groan as Lawrence pressed his hand against Thanos’ groin and rolled his hips in tandem with the press of his palm. “Hnng...” they kissed again, slower this time savouring the feel of each other’s mouths, the wet warmth, the suck and flick of tongues over tongues, lips and teeth.

Finally the cold damp of their rain soaked clothes intruded. Athanasios said, between kisses, “We really should get out of these wet clothes.”

“Mmmmm.” Lawrence murmured as he kissed along Thanos’ jaw. “That means I’ll have you naked in my flat as you won’t be fitting into any of my clothes.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. Do you have a pair of pyjama pants or something? I don’t mind being naked but we’ll have to eat something soon and naked cooking is to be recommended.” Thanos chuckled.

Lawrence laughed “I’m kind of like the idea of you cooking naked.” He stood reaching out and pulling Thanos after him.

“Hot food and nakedness really don’t mix.”

Lawrence smiled, “Sandwiches!” He exclaimed triumphantly as he pulled his wet t-shirt over his head. He started to unbutton his jeans, felt the sticky shift of his boxers against his skin, made a face and said, “You know maybe we should have a quick shower...?”

Thanos grinned at him pulling his vest-top over his head and hanging it over a nearby chair, “You go first, I’ll make the sandwiches.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lawrence emerged from the bathroom to find a stack of sandwiches placed next to their hardly touched beers on the kitchen table. Thanos was sat on one of the kitchen chairs mostly naked. A soft smile curled Lawrence’s lips at the sight of the blanket wrapped around Thanos’ waist; it seemed none of his pants had fit after all.

He was reading an old paperback novel, beaten and dog-eared, Lawrence recognised it as his much loved copy of Boudica: _Dreaming the Eagle_ , indicating that he must have been longer in the shower than he intended. Thanos was so engrossed that he didn’t look up as Lawrence approached, towel around his waist rubbing another over his damp hair.

Their clothes were draped over the airer, including rinsed through boxers Lawrence noted, smiling at the casual domesticity of Thanos’ actions; a gentle fondness making his head feel light, smoothing the demanding ache of his lust, so that he just stood for a moment watching, unseen.

The pressure of his gaze alerted Athanasios to his presence, he looked up quickly, eyebrows raised, smile spreading over his face as he took in the scrubbed fresh look of the blond, pink in the cheeks from the hot water, then widening as he slowly trailed his eyes over his exposed torso, toned and defined for one so slim, “Better?” he asked.

“Much.” He strolled closer, still towelling his hair, “I take it my pants didn’t fit then?”

Thanos snorted, “No. But this blanket is doing the trick.”

“Thanks for sorting the clothes out... and for lunch and well for just being like,” he laughed, “the perfect house-husband.” Thanos thumped the book down on the table and leapt up grabbing at him in mock anger but he danced out of reach with a breathy little laugh, Thanos’ stride was longer however and he caught Lawrence around the waist, tackling him. They landed tumbled together half over the sofa, Lawrence squeaking as Thanos tickled him, wriggled under his hands trying ineffectually, half heartedly, to get him to stop. And then they were kissing, hot and impatient, pawing at the non-barrier between their bodies, until the blanket and the towel parted and let them touch, skin to skin. A thousand points of pulsing energy where their bodies met. Lawrence’s skin smelling of cinnamon and cloves, Thanos’ musky with sweat and sex, delicious and heady.

Thanos made a keening growl, desperate, “What have you done to me...?” he breathed against Lawrence’s throat. “I want you so badly... like I’ll never be sated.”

His words were like fire through Lawrence’s veins, equally potent to his heart and his cock, judging by the way one melted and the other hardened. Gasping, hips pressing, “Oh gods... fucking sorcery...? Want you too... so much.” He threaded his hands through the darkness of Thanos’ hair, pulling his mouth down, pressing his tongue inside, deep, insistent, moaning at the heat and coil of it. Needing more.

Feeling the hot press of Thanos’ erection slip between his thighs, he squeezed his legs together trapping it as he ground his hips forward, slowly, savouring the heat and fullness of his cock, delighting in the steady humming groan it drew from Thanos’ throat, as he thrust back, shuddery and trembling.

Lawrence needed more. Wanted to taste the heat and heft of him on his tongue, the salty musk. Pushing against the broad chest and nudging with his knees he got his body over Thanos’, looking down at him for a moment, enjoying the feeling of big hands stroking over his hips and arse, before smiling wickedly and dipping his head to trail kisses over the muscles of the firm chest, with its dusting of dark hair. The contrast of Lawrence’s paleness making Thanos look more tanned his olive skin darker against the almost blue whiteness.

Lawrence’s hair trailed in silky wisps over Thanos’ skin, erotic and electrifying, a counter to the soft warmth of his lips, tingling heat that jolted through him making him ache; his hands gliding over Lawrence’s shoulders and neck. A sharp bite and gentle suck of his nipple made him cry out and arch into the contact, hand fisting into the fair strands of Lawrence’s hair.

Lawrence hummed a laugh, lapping and sucking again. The trail of soft and gentle, of kisses, licks and bites wove done the firm planes of his abdomen, stopping here and then when a sweet spot was found, making Thanos moan and arch; cock twitching with every caress.

“I... _fuck_... mmmm...I’m still...” He gasped eyes lidded as Lawrence moved lower, “I’m not clean from earlier.” He managed, blushing.

Lawrence looked up without taking his mouth from Thanos’ navel, eyes wicked, raised one brow and rolled a shoulder as if to say, _so what?_ Nipped at his skin; licked a long suggestive line over the dried come there.

Thanos groaned in surrender as Lawrence buried his face in the course dark hair at his pubis, making his dick throb, well with pearlescent expectation. Lawrence pushed his thighs apart, settling himself between, slim fingers tracing feather light circles over his thighs making him hiss. Fingers trailed up tickling soft over the smooth skin of his perineum. Lawrence ducked his head, licking over the tight folded skin of Thanos’ balls, sucking on them as one hand gripped the base of his dick, squeezing lightly.

“ _Oh, shit_... Lawrence...gods... _please_...” he rolled his hips wanting, needing the feel of that hot mouth on his dick. Lawrence flicked his tongue once more over the tight skin of Thanos’ aching balls. Licking his lips, eyes on Thanos, he kissed the tip of his erection, swirling his tongue over it, lapping at the saltiness, keening at the taste, his own cock filling further; before slowly, deliberately slowly, sinking his mouth down, taking him deep into his heat and wet.

Both moaning, Thanos hips rolling forward, just about controlling it so it wasn’t quite a thrust; concerned that he felt so fucking close, so close to coming again already as Lawrence moved on him, slick and hot, firm and soft, head bobbing as he sucked and swallowed.

Thanos clawed at his shoulders for purchase to the here and now; then to get his attention, wanting to taste Lawrence as well. “Want to taste you too.” He growled voice thick, “Move round...please.”

Lawrence moved round, awkward in his haste, attempting not to kneel on too much of Thanos, failing on such a narrow couch, giggling breathless and blushing, getting settled, sucking Thanos back into his mouth, hand tugging on his balls, stroking his shaft as his mouth and tongue worked over his cock.

Thanos’ eyes shuttered for a moment at the sudden onslaught of sensation. Sliding his hands gently, reverentially over the curve of Lawrence’s arse, he blew softly over the skin, watching the flutter and shudder it elicited, wound his fingers through the silky curl of pubic hair, stroked teasing fingers over the smooth skin of Lawrence cock, then wrapped his lips around it, moving his head up to take more, arms wrapping Lawrence’s slender hips to pull him deeper, humming in pleasure at the taste of him warm and salty over his tongue, and the answering moan his mouth had drawn from Lawrence.

Lawrence broke away first, arching his back, “Oh...oh! So good...Want more.” He moaned, “need you in... in me...please darlin’.” He turned pulling himself from Thanos’ mouth, but Thanos pulled him back making him straddle his face, looked up at him, smiled, and slowly, tantalisingly traced the tightness of his hole with his tongue, before thrusting it into him, against the tight resistance, pulling Lawrence down, making him fuck his tongue, demanding with his tongue the noises and mewls of pleasure Lawrence made. Swopped his tongue for his fingers stretching and filling, watching wide eyed and panting as Lawrence fucked his fingers, needy and wanton; sure it was the fucking sexiest thing he’d seen.

“Tha...Thanos... No,” Lawrence lifted his hips away quickly, scooting back down the length of Thanos’ body until he could feel the hardness of his erection pressed against his buttocks, he rocked against it; “please, want you... want to feel you in me when I come. Want to feel you come. Need it.” He caught at Thanos’ cock with one hand, arranging it under him, ready to push down on him.

“Hay...wait.” Thanos sat up and grabbed gently at Lawrence’s wrist. “I...I don’t want to hurt you...” he blushed, casting his eyes down bashfully, “have you got any lube?”

Lawrence sucked in a shuddering breath, covering his smile with his hand, “Gods you’re so sweet; yes, it’s in the drawer over there.” He nodded to the bedside table, leant forward, quickly kissing Thanos then hopping off his lap. Retrieving the lube and slipping back on to Thanos’ lap, covering him with his body, kissing until they were both fully hard and panting again, rubbing against each other, desperate with lust, teeth clashing, tongues plunging.

Lawrence flipped the lid on the bottle as pulled Thanos’ hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers as he rocked his hips, Thanos’ cock trapped against the clef of his arse, pressing against his balls; he pulled the slicked fingers from his mouth and covered them with lube. Thanos pressed three fingers into Lawrence’s arse, slicking and stretching him again. Lawrence smoothed the cold viscous fluid over Thanos’ hot flesh, making him breathe in sharply.

Thanos swung his legs off the sofa, arms round Lawrence waist, so he was sat on his lap, pressed close enough to feel the rush of the others breath, the beat of the others heart. Rocking gently, kissing tenderly.

“Want you darlin’, want you in me.” Lawrence breathed against his ear, reaching round, palming Thanos’ dick; lifting his hips, he guided him against his hole and pushed down with agonising slowness; holding Thanos’ eyes while he took the whole of him in, gasping at the fullness.

“ _Oh fuck_...” Thanos said in a strangled voice, leaning his forehead to Lawrence’s, “nnng, baby, you’re so tight, so perfect.”

Lawrence started to move on him, all tight slick heat, sending flames along his nerves to sear his mind blank, shrinking their existence to just the here and now, just the two of them, nothing else existing or mattering, except pleasure given and received.

Thanos’ hands gripped Lawrence’s hips, steady and strong; while Lawrence’s cupped his face, keeping their eyes locked, intent on watching every minute of the others pleasure, scattering small kisses over his jaw, his cheeks, his brow. Increasing his pace as he rode his cock, getting hotter, tighter, closer with every movement of his body, arching into the hardness of Athanasios’ erection, trying to get more, deeper.

Growling Thanos stood with him, pulling his legs around his waist, getting them to the bed, laying him back, hitching his hips up, bracing over him, “You’re so fucking gorgeous baby.” Thrusting hard and fast.

“Fuck yes, Thanos!” Lawrence gasped, getting louder with every hard thrust of Thanos’ perfect cock, “Please deeper, fuck me honey, please, please...”

Every gasped word going straight to Thanos’ cock, tighten his balls, making thinking difficult, all that made sense was the tight heat of Lawrence and the building coalescence of his orgasm drawing nearer. He wrapped one large sword calloused hand around Lawrence’s cock, drawing his hand along it in firm strokes to match his thrusts, making Lawrence’s breathing hitch.

And then Lawrence was coming, arching his back off the bed, nails dragging over Thanos’ back, “Ahhhh, oh, hahh! A...Athan...asios!”

The sudden tightening and writhing on his cock, the shout of pleasure, sent his own release rocketing through him, “Oh, shit, baby, fucking...gods...Lawrence!” He moaned, thrusting deep and fast, filling him; heat and wet. “Lawrence!” His arm was shaking from taking his weight; he let himself collapse gently down on Lawrence slightly to the side, not wanting to put too much weight on him, still shuddering through his orgasm.

They kissed, small thrills of sensation trembling through them as they eased down from their pleasure.

Thanos nibbled at Lawrence’s ear lobe, ran the tip of his nose up the bounding pulse in his throat, inhaling the scent of him, still spicy. Slipping out of him, as Lawrence’s hands tangled in his hair. Exchanging languorous kisses, curing together, warm skin and cooling sweat; soothing at each other’s bodies and hair with affectionate caresses.

“That was...” Thanos started, tailing off, stuck for a word descriptive enough.

“Yeah, it was, wasn’t it?” Lawrence agreed. They lay together wrapped in silence; comfortable, happy, listening to the rain and the beat of each other’s hearts.

The room had grown darker between the storm and night fall; the air cool. Thanos pulled the blanket over them. “I don’t think I could let go of you now, even if I wanted to.” He sighed against his hair, kissing his golden crown.

Lawrence curled tighter against his chest; their legs tangled together, “Good. I don’t want you to.” He looked up at the dark serious face, planted a kiss on his collar bone, and smoothed his cheek back against Thanos’ chest, liking the tickle of the hair, “Good.” He repeated sleepily. “Good.”


	7. Chapter 7

They woke in the night twice, tangled together all limbs and warm skin. Made love in the soft hush of the darkness, breath to breath, heartbeat to heartbeat.

As dawn stirred the shadows of the room they lay sated and half dozing. Content. Lawrence’s head cradled against Thanos’ shoulder as Thanos lazily drew patterns over his back and neck, and stroked his hair.

The space between night and day held them out of time and space; made them feel like the only two people in all the worlds.

It was Sunday morning, so they could be slow and lazy; doze and fuck. Stay in bed all day and learn the language of each other’s bodies.

Thanos shifted slightly, trailing his large fingers through the long soft strands of Lawrence’s hair; stilled, swallowed, curious but not wanting to ruin the moment. Gave into curiosity.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

Lawrence looked up at him, a slight frown creasing the smooth skin between his brows.

Thanos rushed to clarify, “I mean the Colonies. Terrans don’t tend to opt to come here, unless the pay is phenomenal of course. I wondered if maybe something happened to make you leave?” he resumed stoking Lawrence’s hair, smoothing his thumb over the frown, sad he’d put it there.

Lawrence looked away for a moment; a long moment, making Thanos think maybe he wasn’t going to answer, that he’d gone and made everything uncomfortable when it had been so perfect.

“Marcus.” So soft it was more a breath than a word, “His name was Marcus and he loved me so intensely that I got scared.” Lawrence licked his lips, swallowed as he sat up farther in the bed, until he was sat crossed legged so he could look at Thanos, search his face, while he spoke.

“We met at my first lecturing assignment. He was handsome and vital, full of fun and life. We gravitated to each other; spent time together; it was fun and it was hot, rapid and intense. We hadn’t been together long when he told me he loved me. I didn’t know what to do with that, how I felt. I freaked out. Pushed him away. Stopped seeing him, stopped returning his calls... I was stupid and I was scared...” He sighed deep, shuddering, ran a hand through his hair. “Didn’t realise how I felt about him until a few weeks later, when I got a phone call telling me he had been killed in a RTA. He always cycled everywhere you see. Drunk driver ploughed right into him...”

“ _Theos_.” Thanos exclaimed under his breath, “Lal...” he took Lawrence’s hand, stroking his thumb over the knuckles.

“I realised I’d been a coward. So worried about what people might think, what my parents would think. Scared of being tied down to one person. Scared of the responsibility of someone’s love; and of loving them back, and of everything that entails.” He gave a bitter, self deprecating laugh, “We could have been happy, even if he still died when he did, we could have had those few weeks of happiness... instead I made him unhappy and I didn’t even explain why.” He shook himself took a deep breath. “Anyway, that was eighteen months ago. I came out to my parents, to everyone; vowed not to fake who I was anymore.” He snorted, “My father made my life hell! Not just my personal life; he started interfering in my professional life as well. So I decided to get as far from him and his influence as I could.” He shrugged. “Here I am. And I’ve found you. I’m happier than I can ever remember being. I love my job, and everyone I’ve met. I love this planet and all its strangeness and I love...” he looked away blushing.

Thanos pulled him back down against his chest, warm and vital, kissed him tenderly. “Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry for your loss,” He kissed him again, with more passion, “but I’m glad you came here. This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

Lawrence pressed tighter against him, kissed him back, and they found they weren’t nearly as drowsy nor as spent as they had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theos: Greek for God.
> 
> [Athanasios = name means immortal]


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ve got this end! You ready? Lift.” Mina flexed her strong arms as Alexia lifted the other end of the crate. Mina grunted with effort at the sudden weight, “Mother! What have you two got in here, rocks?” she called over her shoulder.

Athanasios looked up from where he and Lawrence were lifting the sofa out of the transport they had hired from Thanos’ second cousin’s husband. “Yeah that might be my geology collection.” He laughed, then seeing Mina’s outraged expression, he quickly back tracked before she hurled the box at him. “No, no! I was joking! It’s our crockery!”

She gave him a withering stare then carried on into the building, throwing tersely over her shoulder, “You two are buying dinner _and_ drinks tonight.”

Thanos, brow creased, looked at a grinning Lawrence, “I thought we already were?”

                                                                                                     *****************************

Thanos had been surprised to find out that Lexi and Mina were together. Lawrence had laughed himself into hiccups ribbing him about being such a sword and science nerd that he hadn’t seen what was under his nose, especially as they had practically fallen all over each other on the way to the toilets in the bar the first night they had all gone out together. He’d actually chocked, and Thanos had had to get him a glass of water, when Thanos had admitted he’d thought they had gone to the toilet to gossip about Lawrence.

The past few months together had dispelled all of Thanos’ fears. They had proved to fit so comfortably into each other’s lives and beds that it was a constant source of wonder to him. Little looks and comments at work. Notes left in bags and tucked into books. Quiet days comfortably curled around each other reading. Cooking dinner for Mina and Lexi. Watching Lawrence playing football in the street with the kids from school. The soft warmness in his chest that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and a gentle smile curl his lips.

When Lexi had casually mentioned that an apartment had become available in their building while she and Thanos were on playground duty, standing in a patch of weak sunlight on the cracked tarmac of the playground, it had barely registered in Thanos’ mind before he’d had to stride off and break up a fight.

But later, as he and Lawrence had walked toward their separate homes together, as he’d listened to him chatter about the various funny incidents in his class that day, he’d wondered if it wasn’t such an incidental utterance on Lexi’s part; began to wonder what it would be like to be walking home together to _their_ home every evening, wake every morning to Lawrence’s soft kisses; his warm body and tight heat... he’d almost tripped over his own feet at that thought and Lawrence had covered a smile and taken his hand; and Thanos had blurted out, “Move in with me?” without thinking.

                                                                                          ***************************************

And now they were here in the late summer warmth lifting their few bits of furniture and meagre possessions into their new one-bed flat. The building was one of the older four storied double fronted terraces with communal garden at the back, each flat having a plot within it that they could give over to whatever purpose they wanted; mostly that purpose was growing vegetables. They shared the lower floor with Mina and Lexi whose flat was opposite their own.

“That’s all of it!” Lexi called from the back of the transport.

“Okay. Thanks, Lexi.” Thanos called back. He turned and grinned at Lawrence, then tackled him around the waist and folded him over his shoulder into a fireman’s carry.

“Hay! Thanos... What?” Lawrence cried as the world was inverted.

“Carrying you over the threshold and all that; stop thrashing or I’ll drop you.” He dipped his knee faking dropping Lawrence’s weight.

“Eeee! You and your chivalry. I have already been inside or did you forget.” Lawrence teased.

“Shhhh! Let me have my fun. Or I’ll put you over my knee.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Oi you two. None of that. Hungry woman in need of sustenance here.” Mina called from the kitchen.

“There.” Thanos set Lawrence down in the kitchen and kissed him briefly before Mina could throw anything at them. “How about you three go in the garden and enjoy the last of the sun while I return the transport? I’ll grab us some _sustenance_ on the way back.”

“Great, I’m starving.” Lawrence and Mina said at the same time.

                                                                                    **********************************************************

“Here.” Athanasios passed out the second round of beers, they had moved out onto the back steps after they had finished their dinner to drink and talk.

“Thanks.” Lexi said, “Have _you_ heard the rumours, Thanos? About phantom attacks and ghost space stations?”

He settled on the step below Lawrence, in the gap made by his thighs so he could stroke the inside of his ankle. He pursed his lips slightly frowning. “Nope.” He glanced up at Lawrence and over at Mina, “What rumours are these?”

“You know my sister is a hairdresser right?” Lexi said, happy to have intriguing gossip to impart, “Well she works two days at the salon in the Earth Compound. She said that Guy, the head stylist, said that he slept with a visiting Sergeant; you know one of the space marines? Anyway, she said that he told her that this Sergeant said the whole force was afire with rumours that there have been attacks on our outlying space stations and some moon bases. Sometimes they find destruction, other times supply ships turn up to re-supply the bases and just find them empty like no one was ever there.” She stopped bright eyed and they all looked at each other in silence for a moment.

A baby crying from one of the upper floor flats jolted them from the moment, Lawrence shifted slightly, and Lexi slipped a little closer to Mina on the step, so their shoulders touched.

Mina cleared her throat and took a swig of beer, “Do you believe it?” She looked at them all, “Oh come on that sounds like something from an old B movie! How long have humans been in space now? And not once have we found anything, anyone, else out here, no transmissions not even an amoeba. And now you’re suggesting we are being attacked by stealthy aliens? I think Guy and his Marine had a few too many lines of Charlie and shots of vodka.”

“You can’t just dismiss it out of hand. Just because we haven’t come across any aliens yet doesn’t mean they don’t exist.” Lexi said quietly.

Thanos felt Lawrence’s fingers thread through his hair, tips gently describing small circles over the scalp, he let his eyes closed for a moment. “I haven’t heard of any attacks or abductions, but Lexi is right,” He said, “We’ve hardly moved out of our back garden space wise. I’d say it is very likely there are other biological life forms out there. The problem is one of odds in my opinion. What are the odds we will ever come across each other; another species would need to be advanced to the level of space travel to increase the likelihood of our coming it to contact, and we’d need to be near enough to each other in space to ‘bump’ into each other, for all we know we could all be looking in different directions or maybe they are still building mud huts. Or perhaps they are so evolutionarily different from us that they live in the vastness of liquid planets or in gas giants. I just feel the odds are stacked against us coming into contact with other life forms. This rumour, if there is any truth to it, may be more to do with bandits than aliens.”

Lawrence kissed the top of his head, then said, “True, but then there is the whole chaos theory to contend with, by seemingly blind chance two space fairing races might just come across each other. We’d just have to hope that we’d all be peaceful, and well, us Human’s aren’t known for our peacefulness are we.”

“I still think its nonsense.” Mina scoffed, taking a long swallow from her beer and squeezing her arm around Lexi’s waist. “Don’t dwell on it babes, you’ll have nightmares and then neither of us will get any sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods I am so sorry it took me so long to update this, and its so short too!   
> Thank you for reading and sticking with me, I hope to get the next chapter up sooner.  
> *chu*


	9. Chapter 9

“...ribosomes bind to an mRNA chain and use it as a blueprint to determine the correct sequence of amino acids to create the protein. Then tRNA molecules gather the amino acids required, from the amino acid pool and take them to the ribosome. In one part of the ribosome the tRNA binds with the mRNA, while in another part the amino acids bind together, forming a polypeptide chain. After which the newly formed protein folds itself into three dimensional structure by the formation of further chemical bonds between the amino acids, creating the functioning protein.” Athanasios paused to look around the class, to see who had followed his explanation and who was confused. Early winter hail hammered on the window panes, rattling insistently against the glass, hinting that snow would follow in the next few days. Thanos’ raised his voice over the sound, “Okay, on your desks, as I’m sure you have already noticed, are cards. Your card will tell you if you are an amino acid, tRNA, mRNA or a ribosome.” He grinned. “Push your desks to the side of the room and stack the chairs please. Let’s make some proteins!”

Desks squealed across the cement floor, loud and grating, like nails down a black board, almost but not quite drowning out the babble of excited voices from his class and the sound of the hail. As Thanos opened his mouth to tell them to keep it down before Mrs. Patel banged on the wall, the chime activated on his tablet, catching his attention. “Keep it down please class,” he said, distractedly. The message signifier showed it was from the Headmaster. Thanos frowned. Messages were fairly rare, especially during teaching time. Any information that needed imparting was usually done via email or in person during break or lunch. That the Head was sending a message during lessons meant it must be important. “Quite down!” he said, a little louder, as he pressed the accept button on the screen. He read the message, unease deepening his frown. It was a request for the entire school to assemble in the main gym at eleven thirty, as the Head had an announcement to make. Thanos glanced at the time displayed on his tablet; eleven thirty was in less than ten minutes. He ran his fingers through his hair, an unconscious gesture of his growing apprehension. It was break time in forty minutes, whatever the Head had to say had to be really serious if it couldn’t wait until break, if it meant interrupting all their lessons.

The babble of his class had risen to an almost deafening crescendo when he returned his full attention to them, however, under laid beneath their noise he could hear the voices of excited children and shouting teachers trying to restore order as other teachers having received the same message he had began moving the kids to the gym.

Athanasios clapped his hands together, twice, the sound loud in the small room, and bellowed, “Quiet!” Amazingly it worked, probably because he rarely raised his voice. “I need you all to line up in pairs by the door.”

The class looked at him in mild confusion, but as the more forward of them opened their mouths to start the barrage of questions, he held up his hand saying, “The Headmaster has called for all the school to assemble in the gym. In five minutes. I need you all to behave and get there without incident. Do you understand?”

There came a chorus of questions on the theme of ‘ _why sir?’_

He clapped them to silence again. “I know as much as you do at this point. Come on, line up please, before we’re late. I’m sure all our questions will be answered when we get to the gym.”

                                    ******************************************

Thanos’ class joined the throng of other children and teachers making their way along the corridor and down the cold stairs to the large gym in the basement of the school. None of the children were quiet although they did stay in their lines for the most part. For the kids it seemed like a mini holiday had been called, they’d escaped class. They called to each other and joked, noisy and happy, a constant babble of noise bouncing off the concrete walls. The teachers kept as much order a possible, reprimanding and cajoling their charges, but when they caught the eye of another teacher their worry showed plain on their faces.

Thanos’ mind was running over all the possibilities. What disaster could have befallen the colony? His thoughts returned again and again to a collapsed mine shaft and too few bodies. His palms were slick with sweat and his heart racing by the time he ushered his class into the large space of the gym hall. He quickly scanned the hall, easily locating Lawrence’s blond head amongst the sea of dark hair surrounding him.

As if Thanos’ gaze had somehow alerted him to his presence, Lawrence glanced round at him, eyes lighting up and smile warming his pale face. Lawrence’s smile was all too quickly replaced by a concerned frown, which made Thanos wonder how much his fears were showing on his face.

Something of the teacher’s unease must have finally filtered down to the children as they had begun to quiet down without being asked, as they all stood, row upon row, facing the small make shift stage of large hollow wooden oblongs, hastily pushed together, that they used for school plays and assemblies.

The Head stood on the stage, looking out over them, not speaking, waiting for them to settle down. He looked in sharp focus; fully present in the here and now, not like his usual slightly flaky, hair brained self at all. This realisation made Thanos’ pulse bound even faster, so he could feel it throbbing through his whole body.

Finally they were quiet.

The Head cleared his throat. “Thank you for leaving your learning and gathering here so promptly. Today I was informed of something utterly world changing. In some respects wonderful, amazing news,” he looked around the gym taking them all in. “We are not alone in the universe. We are not the only species of sentient creatures amongst the stars,” the room filled with gasps and a soft babble began. The Head held up his hands and gently brought the room back to silence before continuing. “This monumental news is sadly tempered by the fact that these beings, these aliens, do not mean us well, have in fact been doing us ill for some time; making incursions into our space, attacking our space stations and bases. Their intent, it would seem, is to invade our solar system, take our planets, our _homes_ from us. For this reason it has been decided by the Primes with the agreement of all the Parliaments of Earth and the Colonies that we are officially at war with these beings, the Colterons.”

The silence in the gym was so intense that it was loud, the absence of sound pressing in on them. Thanos’ gaze passed over his class, the faces of the children and teachers around him. They were pale and wide eyed. Some had covered their mouths with their hands while the Head spoke, covering their gasps of shock. Thanos’ overwhelming feeling was one of relief. No twisted metal and empty homes. He was quietly appalled that he felt that way having just been told their very species was under threat, but he set that though aside; excessive reflection could be a bad thing.

“I am sorry to inform you of such momentous news during your school day,” the Head continued. “However, I wanted you all to hear it together, to know it as fact, before the rumour mill started. As we speak your families will have also been informed. I can’t allow you to leave before the end of the school day, so I ask you continue your day as best you can. It’s nearly lunch time now, so you may as well all break for lunch now, proceed as normal; lessons this afternoon, home on time,” he smiled sadly. “I am very proud of how well you have all reacted to the news. Thank you. That is all.”

                        ***************************************************

Several weeks after being declared, the war with the Colterons had had little effect on Minerva, or anywhere else on Mars.

There was an increased military presence. Federated Alliance ground forces arrived in larger numbers, installing anti-aircraft gun and air-raid sirens, mostly around the Earth Compound, the mine entrances and the ore processing works. One small battle ship, the Alsvin, was stationed in near orbit. Its twin, the Arvakr, stationed further out, near Jupiter.

Beyond that, life continued as it had. Yet everything appeared in sharper relief and everyone seemed cautious. The children of course, had, for the most part, bounced back and were the same as ever, just with more talk of how cool the soldiers were; how, when they were a bit older, they’d sign up and kick some alien arse.

 

The bell had just rung when it happened. The kids clamouring out into the hallways laughing and joking, high spirits; the end of the day and the end of another school week. Boys leaping against each other, play fighting; girls giggling and blushing at the ones they fancied. It was sudden, shocking and harsh, even though they’d had a drill less than a week ago.

The air-raid siren.

Starting as an almost unheard gravelly growl, building up to a haunting, ear splitting, clangour, raising and falling like the wail of a banshee.

Everyone stopped, staring around wide eyed at each other; looking to the teachers for guidance. Some of the kids asking _‘is it a drill?’_.

Thanos’ recovered quickly. Glancing at the other teachers in the corridor, he saw that they were as shocked and scared as the children. He raised his voice to be heard by everyone. “As far as I am aware no drill has been scheduled for today,” he said, raising his voice further over the murmurs of the children. “Therefore we should treat this as a real situation. However, that does not change anything. We proceed exactly as we did during the drill last week. Get into pairs and make your way _calmly_ and _steadily_ down to the gym.”

 

The air raid ended quickly, lasting no more than forty five minutes from siren to all clear, yet it had felt longer at the time. The younger children tearful and pale when the first pulses of antiaircraft fire were heard. The older children subdued and whispering together. Mina, being her ever practical self, had started a game of charades and, with the help of Lawrence, who gave the most ridiculous guesses he could, soon distracted the children. Thanos had helped maintain order and comforted some of those who weren’t so easily distracted from their fears.

And then the blessed sound of the all clear came, monotonous but beautiful for what it represented. All be it that such relief preceded the realisation that there may be devastation above.

 

As it turned out the raid had been little more than a small flyby of three enemy ships, most likely some sort of reconnaissance. The antiaircraft guns had let off a few rounds but the craft had evaded them with apparent ease and left. No bombs, no casualties, no destruction. The experience, however, had brought home to them all that this was real, they truly were at war and the next time the siren went off they may not get off so lightly.

                        *****************************************************

“Here.” Lawrence passed Thanos more wood for the fire.

“Thanks,” Thanos said distractedly, taking it and placing it on the fire, then staring intently into the leaping flames as they crept along the new fuel.

Lawrence looked at him quizzically. Thanos had been quiet all evening; for their walk home, through the dinner they had picked up from one of the street vendors when they had decided that neither of them felt like cooking. Lawrence had chattered on as usual until he’d realised how distracted Athanasios was.

When they’d got in Lawrence had suggested the fire, pulling their blankets and cushions before it, making a comfortable nest. Hoping that Thanos would share with him whatever it was that he was brooding over.

So far it hadn’t worked.

Pulling the blanket over Thanos’ shoulder he settled himself next to him, leaning his weight companionably against Thanos’ warm bulk and tucking the other side of the blanket around his own shoulder. Thanos barely seemed to notice, just shifting slightly to make them more comfortable then continuing to stare into the flames.

Lawrence ran his hand along the strong muscle of Thanos’ arm and, intertwining their fingers, brought Thanos’ knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently, “Okay, what’s going on?” he said softly, nudging Thanos with his shoulder.

“Hummm...?” Thanos murmured in response, brow furrowing and eyes not leaving the fire.

“Earth to Thanos!” Lawrence said loudly, smiling and jostling him again with his shoulder, finally getting his attention. “What’s going on in your head tonight?” Lawrence said more gently. “You’ve been a million miles away since the air raid.”

Thanos ran his free hand over his face, “Sorry...” he lifted their linked hands and returned the kiss from earlier, lips ghosting over Lawrence’s knuckles. “I... It...” he exhaled heavily, “It just brought everything into stark relief. The war, that it’s really happening, that we could come under attack at any time. That people are in danger, people I know, people I love; that people will die... people I love will die...” He turned his face away from Lawrence, back to the fire, hiding his eyes, “and I won’t be able to protect them,” he whispered.

“Ah, love, come here,” Lawrence shifted over and pulled Thanos’ head to his lap, running his fingers through his thick hair.

Thanos buried his face into Lawrence’s lap, wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed, “I can’t lose you,” he mumbled into the warm fabric against Lawrence’s abdomen.

“I don’t want to lose you either, darling.” He stroked the hair back from Thanos’ forehead. “War or no war, I wouldn’t want to lose you, but we never know what’s around the corner. However careful, however much we protect those we love, however safe we try to make life, chaos is always at the door and we never know when it’ll make an entrance and turn everything we know on its head.”

There was silence for a while, save the crackle and pop of the fire. Lawrence continued to stroke Thanos’ hair.

Suddenly Thanos knelt up and took Lawrence’s face in his hands and kissed him soft and gentle, then lent his forehead against Lawrence’s. “You could go home,” he said quietly.

Lawrence started, twitching his head from Thanos’ grip to look at him properly, “What do you mean _home_?”

“To Earth. To your family. You’d be safer there.” Thanos was talking rapidly now, words tumbling over themselves in their rush to be heard. “You’d have no trouble getting a transport from the Earth compound. You know it makes sense! You’ll be so much safer. Earth has a flotilla of ships surrounding her.” He gestured with his arms, swinging them wide, “Not to mention Jörmungandr! That beast of a security system would atomise any ships before they even broke atmosphere.” He looked at Lawrence pleadingly. “You would be safe there. _I’d_ know you were safe.”

Lawrence leapt to his feet, appalled. “ _Home? Home?!_ This is my home.” He waved his arm indicating the room and everything in it, “How dare you presume to keep me safe by keeping me away from you! Home _is_ being with you, Thanos! Have you thought how _I_ would feel, sixty three million miles away from _you_ , with people I feel I hardly know anymore, worrying about the people I _do_ know and care about, worrying about the man I love, sitting out here on this almost undefended planet waiting to be attacked!

            For fuck sake, Thanos, I’m just as scared as you are! I’m just as worried about our friends, about the children. But I’m damn well going to face that fear, face this enemy, hand in hand with you.” He stopped, drawing a shuddering breath and running a shaking hand thorough his hair.

Continuing more calmly, he said, “Would you come with me? If I did want to go, would you come? Could you leave everyone here that we care so much about? _Could you_?”

Thanos shook his head sadly.

“No! Exactly,” Lawrence said, “so don’t ask me to!” He stepped closer to Thanos, close enough to touch. Sighing he placed his hand on Thanos’ chest, over his heart. “Here is my home and here I will stay. Please never suggest I leave again.”

Thanos nodded, throat tight, and pulled Lawrence against his chest, gathering him to him. Breath and tears warm against Lawrence’s hair, he whispered, “I won’t,” then kissed each of Lawrence’s eye lids in turn, “I promise.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how good my chemistry was, so sorry for any mistakes there. I always was better at biology.
> 
> Full English (a fried breakfast - with sausage, eggs, bacon etc etc) as a name for a Dachshund (sausage dog) was the idea of my friend's husband when they were considering one as a pet.
> 
> I shamelessly stole the street names from The City of London.


End file.
